


All The Time in the World Means Nothing (Unless You Are There With Me)

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anomaly - Freeform, Becho Breakup, Bellarke, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fear and Desire, Forgiveness, Hugging, Introspection, M/M, Morse Code, Soulmates, Time - Freeform, after josphine, let them all BE HAPPY, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Murphy it too aware of the countdown. Clarke had thirty -six hours, its been forty-eight, still, no one is moving.They have to have hope, hope that Bellamy Blake will do what he does best and bring Clarke back to them.He has to have hope that he didn't kill Clarke. Hope that he didn't lose his family for good.





	1. Waiting on a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> _"Time is very slow for those who wait._   
>  _Very fast for those who are scared._   
>  _Very long for those who lament._   
>  _Very short for those who celebrate._   
>  _But for those who love, time is eternal."_   
>  _-William Shakespeare_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy it too aware of the countdown. Clarke had thirty -six hours, its been forty-eight, still, no one is moving.  
> They have to have hope, hope that Bellamy Blake will do what he does best and bring Clarke back to them.  
> He has to have hope that he didn't kill Clarke. Hope that he didn't lose his family for good.

Forty eight hours.  
Bellamy and Jopshine had been gone for forty-eight hours.  
It had been forty-two hours since his family had spoken to him.  
Forty hours since Jordan was deemed okay. Forty hours since Madi had been arrested and released.  
Fifty-two hours since Emori agreed to marry him.  
Fifty-two hours since he learned that Clarke was still alive. It had been almost a week since Josphine took over Clarke's body.  
The guilt was eating him alive. 

They were all in the same room, waiting silently.  
The rest of their people were patrolling or working hard to find a way to defeat the primes.  
But they had all holed up in Jordan's room.  
They all knew they should be planning ways to destroy the primes, but right now the tension was thick between all of them and worry and grief was in the air and it hung over them, rendering them helpless.  
They had almost lost the lives of two children, and they had no clue if two of their friends were alive or dead.

* * *

Murphy's head snapped up at the sound of a soft grunt and he looked over to see Jordan.  
Murphy gave Jordan a tight smile as the younger boy shifted on the bed, a hand on his ribs.

Jackson had worked quickly to save the boy’s life while Miller marched to save Madi, guns in his hand.

He had demanded that Madi be released to their custody, and be punished by their people.  
He argued that the girl's mother was murdered and she should not be arrested or burned.

Russell had asked about Bellamy and Miller had snapped back that Bellamy would move heaven and earth for Clarke.  
He looked Russell in the eyes and said calmly.

"He threated to kill 283 people just for her, armed with nothing more than a mug. She let a bomb drop in a city, where his sister was because she was not willing to let him die. What do you think they will do to you and your people if you harm Madi."

Then taking matters into his own hands, he picked up Madi, picked the handcuffs, and marched her out the door, two members of Wonkru at his side. ( Russel later sent someone telling them they had three days to bring Josphine back, confident that Clarke would truely be dead by then. Miller had simply said, "They have beaten worse odds before.")  
Miller had then waited with Madi, outside the medical room, as they waited to hear about Jordan as Jackson and Abby operated on him.  
Not that they were alone, during their vigil.

* * *

Raven sat next to Echo, their hands clasped tightly together, Raven drawing her strength from Echo.  
Echo had been the one to break the news to Raven about Clarke's murder and what Bellamy was doing.  
Murphy would never forget the look in her eyes as it hit her that Clarke had died alone and her last words to her were cruel and full of hate. Nor the look in her eyes when she realized that he was complicit in Clarke' death, he was sure that centuries would pass but the disappointment in her eyes would never leave him.

* * *

Emori was on Murphy's other side, hand on his bandaged leg, silent. Guilt at almost betraying their family, guilt of betraying him eating away at her.

She thought about how Clarke had injected herself with nightblood and then later gave up her radiation suit to save her, someone who she barely knew but knew was important to Murphy. She had grown to love the stillness and calmness of space, the chance of a peaceful life with John, a life she wouldn't have had if not for Clarke's sacrifice.

She had betrayed Clarke by taking her sacrifices for granted.

It had been easy to resent Clarke.  
For three years, she has surrounded them like a ghost that Bellamy carried. Her name was said in hushed whispers as they danced around Bellamy's grief, as Bellamy mourned her every day.  
When Echo expressed an interest in Bellamy, she and Raven had pushed her, wanting to help a friend move on. Nothing good could come from Bellamy holding onto a ghost.  
And it seems to work, the ghost of Clarke was still there but it no longer consumed him as much.  
But when Raven and Monty said they couldn't make it back to the ground and needed an extra year, Clarke's ghost came back with a vengeance.  
Bellamy spent an entire week locked way. He didn't leave his room until Murphy and Monty spoke with him and she never knew what was said but after their talk, Bellamy was back and he threw himself into his relationship with Echo.  
When Raven announced that they were going back to Earth, she had overheard Echo and Bellamy and hearing Bellamy reassure Echo that nothing would change made her happy.

But that was a lie.  
Things had changed the second Madi had whisked Bellamy away to save Clarke.  
In that moment, nothing matter but Clarke.  
Seeing the look on Clarke's face when she saw Echo and Bellamy kiss had brought waves of guilt and hurt and shame.  
It had brought her back to when she had argued with John when he found out that she was coaxing Echo to began a relationship with Bellamy. He told her that their relationship would always have three people in it because Clarke was Bellamy's other half. He had warned her that she was setting Echo up for misery because there would always be a part of Bellamy that Echo would ever get.

But Bellamy betrayed Clarke and Clarke left him to die and hating her was easy, especially when they had to go back to space.  


She had seen Bellamy glancing at Clarke once they woke up, clearly wanting to be by her side but his loyalty to them, to Echo, and his hurt over her betrayal keeping him away.  
She noticed Clarke looking at Bellamy, with soft eyes, the way Bellamy defended her, and Emori knew that it would not take long for Bellamy to forgive her and she felt guilty for the hurt Echo would feel.  
Clarke being alive had changed everything and both Emori and Echo knew that the relationship that started in space was coming to an end.  
  
But, they had left their guards down and Clarke had died alone and no one knew or suspected anything besides Bellamy and Murphy. When John Muprhy had promised her a life full of loyalty and love all at the expense of Clarke all she could think about was the way Bellamy looked at Clarke and how they would never get the chance to have that kind of life.  
But she accepted, thinking of all the sacrifices that Clarke had made for her, and figured what was one more.  
Besides Clarke knew how much she and Murphy loved each other and she knew the blonde girl would have been happy that at least someone was making a better life on this planet. Then Josephine revealed that Clarke was alive and she and John knew that Bellamy had to be told. She loved John Muprhy but the love she had for him paled in comparison to the love Clarke and Bellamy had for each other.

Love drove Bellamy to save Clarke, risking another war and throwing Monty and Harper's "do better" away. Love drove John to working with the enemy, mourning his friend, who was dead, all for the chance of a life, an eternity with her. 

She turned to look at her fiancee and squeezed his hand. He gave her a sad smile.

Murphy shifted his leg a little and pain shot through it. Jackson had bandaged it earlier, when Abby, after hearing what he had done, had refused to. Miller had glared at her muttering something about people taking responsibilities for their mistakes. He never thought he would have Miller defending him. But not only had Miller spoken up, but he had also stepped up to keep them calm. He had calmed Madi and had Niylah bring down a blanket for Madi and a pillow for his leg. Niylah had helped him prop his leg up, giving him a soft sad smile and then giving Miller a squeeze to his hand, something passing between them. 

That was when Murphy realized that despite the horrors in the bunker, a family had formed, and just like his family, Miller, Jackson, and Niylah were missing someone. 

As he glanced at his family and then at Miller and Madi, he wondered when did the one big family, become three separate families? He also wondered when did the hundred and two kids (including Bellamy and Raven) that came down dwindle down to only six remaining. 

A few hours later, Jackson and Abby came out to tell them that Jordan was fine, but needed rest, much to the relief of everyone, who were either being consumed by their thoughts or on the verge of sleep.  
After a brief argument between Abby and Jackson, they were all allowed into the room to watch over Jordan. They sat in silence.

* * *

The silence had not been broken until Jordan woke up and asked for Madi.

Madi had burst into tears, apologies on her tongue but Jordan had simply moved the blanket and she climbed into the bed, where he was currently running a hand through her hair, eyes closed.  
It was amazing how the boy had bounced back and how he was quick to forgive Madi, offering her comfort as the two people she had for a family were in the woods.  
It made Murphy feel guilty (and he was sure that he wasn't the only one feeling guilty), at how quick Jordan was to forgive Madi for stabbing him.

Clarke had betrayed them (for the safety of her child, the same child they had put in danger) but in the end, she had saved them, yet none of them could offer her the same forgiveness. (And they knew her for a lot longer than the week Madi and Jordan knew each other.) Instead, they took her biggest regrets and threw them back at her.  
Silence had taken over the room again.

* * *

Jackson was flipping through a book while Miller stood by the door, looking out the window. Jackosn had already checked out the medical supplies, sure they would need them when Bellamy and Clarke came back. He refused to think about the alternative.  
Instead, he focused on looking through the book but his mind was elsewhere, on the ark.  
At the age of nineteen, twelve-year-old Clake Griffin held no importance to him, but he couldn't help but admire her determination.  
As an intern, the last thing he wanted to do was watch over the daughter of Abby Griffin but Clarke proved to be unlike other children.  
She was fascinated and watched silently, saving her question till after the patient left. She was brilliant and he could see she had the making of an excellent doctor. She was wide-eyed and determined to save people, to help them. He wondered how the little girl who wanted to save people became the woman who didn't want to save herself.

* * *

Now that Madi was curled up with Jordan and therefore not under his arm, Miller had stepped up as the protector, a role Muprhy would have filled if not for the guilt that ate away at him.  
Miller could not blame him he knew how paralyzing guilt could be.  
He had watched silently as Octavia ordered people to die, he had pointed a gun at his friends because Octavia told him to, to protect the family he had in the bunker.  
Miller held a gun in his hand, shoulders stiff, waiting, hoping. He would not let guilt paralyze him again.  
Despite looking out the window, he was very much aware of what was going in the room with the others.  
He knew Raven and Echo had not let go of each other's hands and that Emori was fighting sleep while Murphy was fighting his guilty conscience. He knew Niylah was somewhere getting guns ready to storm Sanctum if necessary. He knew Jordan was on the verge of falling asleep again and that Madi had fallen asleep and woken up three times, hoping each time that Clarke would be there.  


  
He reaches for his boyfriend's hand as Jackson walks past him to grab another notebook.  
Jackson pauses midstep and then steps behind him wrapping his arms around him, and buries his face into his shoulder.  
"It's okay Nate."  
"And if it's not?"  
"Then we protect our people."  
He knew that Jackosn meant everyone when he said our people but for Miller, _our people _meant the people in the room, Niylah, Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke.__  
He turns and kisses his boyfriend, not caring that there were others in the room.  
Jackosn kisses him back and when they pull away, he gives Jackson a smile, before he turns away to look out the window.  
But as he turns away, he catches sight of Madi watching them, a sad smile on her face, tears coming down, and his heart breaks.  
Madi had lost her parents and now had lost Clarke and possibly Bellamy.  
She would have no one, no one but a couple of delinquents who know nothing about raising children.  
Bellamy and Clarke had taken care of them at the dropship and even though he was Bellamy's second in command, he usually would have one of them sort out the fights between the other kids.  
If something happened to either Bellamy or Clarke, he would have to step up for her.  
He had promised Bellamy on the ground to look after Octavia (and later Clarke), promised Clarke to watch Bellamy's back, the in the bunker he looked over Octavia, and now he would watch over Madi.  
He has a history of taking care of the Blakes and of a Griffin, and Madi was one of them, and that would not stop simply because they were in a new planet.  
Miller did not want the responsibility given to him but he would have to accept it anyway.  
For Bellamy and Clarke.

* * *

It had been fifty-two hours.  
Way past Clarke's deadline. And Russell's deadline was looming over their heads.  
But Murphy held tightly to Emori's hand, hoping, breathing.  
He told himself that Clarke had survived the end of the world, she would survive this. He told himself Bellamy would not let Clarke die.  
But a small part of his brain told him that if Clarke died, so would Bellamy and that part of his brain whispered to him that it would be his fault, he would be responsible for the death of his friends, his family.

* * *

The silence in the room made it seem like time had stopped, but Raven was all too aware that was not the case.  
While there was no clock in the room, she could hear the ticking of one in her brain, counting down.  
It seemed to mock her.  
She thought she had time.  
With the chance of a new life on the new moon, she thought she had time.  
She thought she had time to fall even more in love with Shaw.  
She thought she had more time to forgive Clarke.  
She and Shaw had talked about it, he had reassured her that she had the right to feel angry and that she had all the time in the world to forgive Clarke.  
But now it may be too late.  
Shaw was dead, an accident.  
Clarke had been murdered, right under their noses and she had spent all this time hating her, blaming her, for simply putting her daughter above them, for making the difficult decisions no one wanted to make, for being alive and rocking the life they had in space. Hating her for the fact that she made Bellamy be faithful to her even while thinking she was dead when her own boyfriend couldn't be faithful to her for a few days, knowing at she was alive on the ark.  
Raven winced as she thought about all the cruel words she had said to Clarke and at the thought that Clarke had died alone, hated.  
All the time in the world, would not make up for the hurt she had caused her fried.

But under all her guilt was anger.

She was angry at Bellamy for choosing Clarke over his girlfriend, angry at herself for what she said to Clarke, angry at Clarke for not fighting back harder, angry at Sanctum for not being the safe haven they wanted so badly and of course, angry at Murphy for helping Josephine fool them so he could live forever.  
but the anger was covering her fear that Clarke was really dead.  
She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Echo's hand, the ticking in her head growing louder.

* * *

Echo could feel Ravens' grip on her hand tightened but she paid no mind to it.  
She was busy.  
Busy keeping herself together.  
She knew that if she didn't, she would be forced to feel every emotion she had been keeping at bay, and there was a lot of them.  
Love and concern for Bellamy.  
Concern and anger for Clarke.  
Hatred towards the primes.  
Anger at Murphy.  
Concern for Raven and Jordan and everyone else.  
Guilt for not being able to comfort her family the way they needed to be comforted.  
Despite all her years with then in space, emotions were not something she was good at.  
She had learned as a child to push them down and never to let them consume her.  
And despite her trust for her family, she could not let herself feel. Queen Nia had taught her that showing feelings made people weak. Letting herself feel would mean accepting the fact that her family was in pain and there was nothing she could do to help them.  
She could not bring back the dead.  


  
When she sent Bellamy off, she was scared she had sent him off to his death. Josephine was unlike any enemy and she feared that if Clarke truly was dead then her boyfriend would be too.  
But if Clarke was alive, and Bellamy brought her back, it would mean the end of her relationship.  
She really did love Bellamy but she was aware that his feelings were not as strong as hers.

  
When she and Bellamy first started sleeping together, she had been warned that she would be competing with a ghost and she had accepted it. She had assumed over time Clarke's ghost would fade away but that was not the case.  
They went back to the ground and everything changed because Clarke had managed to survive.  
She had seen the way Clarke looked at him and she knew that the feelings were still there and on both sides.  
It hurt.  
But she accepted that things were changing and she prepared to step back.  
But then Bellamy and Clarke betrayed each other.  
Hearing what Clarke had done, seeing Bellamys' pain had made her ice cold.  
She would have gladly sliced her throat if she had not been stopped, Bellamy's feelings be dammed.  
How dare she leave Bellamy to die, how dare she left the man who loves her above everything else to die.  
Had Bellamy not suffered enough at Clarke's hands? 

It was easy to hate Clarke, especially as the other members of her family ripped into her.  
But she saw how it took its toll on Bellamy.  
She had seen how upset he was when he saw the bruises he had placed around Clarke's throat.  
She had caught him sobbing and when she sat dow.n he had told her in a choked-up voice,  
"She called me every day for six years on a broken radio. She called me every day and I told her that I didn't need her, I tried to kill her."  
Echo had nothing to say but simply held her boyfriend in his arms, she could already feel him slipping away.  
But if she thought that Bellamy's mourning in space was bad, it was nothing compared to the mourning he did when Clarke died and Josphine replaced her.

Bellamy was in pain and there was nothing she could do for him.  
She was a spy, an assassin, her job was to eliminate the source of the problem but there was nothing she could do.  
All she could do was offer her services to avenge Clarke Griffin.  
But Bellamy had rejected her offer and she knew that Bellamy was broken.  


But if she thought Bellamy's pain was bad it was nothing to seeing her commander, turn into a child and sob into Bellamy's arms for a good while.  
It made her feel like an outsider, watching Bellamy and Madi grieve.  
No one could deny that they loved her the most.  
That was when she realized that the ghost of Clarke would always be there and she knew that Bellamy would spend the rest of his life wishing that her hair was blonde, that she was shorter.  
And they both desired better.  
But how could she break up with a broken grieving man?  
How could she leave him in his time of need?

  
When it was disclosed that Clarke was alive and that there was a way to save her, she told him to go on ahead.  
She needed him to know that she was okay with him putting Clarke first.  
The love she had for Bellamy was nothing compared to the love Clarke and Bellamy had for each other.  
When Bellamy and Clarke came back, she was planning on stepping back for good.  
She and Bellamy had a good three years in space but their chapter was over.  
Thier time together had run out.

* * *

Time was running out.  
Russell's deadline was quickly approaching, with only ten hours to spare and it was with a heavy heart that they all left Jordan's room and sat around the table.  
Miller told Niylah that they would attack. He didn't have to tell her that attacking would lead to their deaths.  
She already knew that it, It was why she had sent Irna and Gaia up to space to retrieve some fighters but there was no clue if they could make it back in time or how many people would be willing to fight. Clarke was still the enemy of Wonkru and Madi could not lead properly. 

  
Murphy showed Jordan and Madi how to clean a gun, both pretending not to see the way his hand trembled. It had been decided that neither Jordan or Madi would be allowed to fight (without their knowledge) but Murphy insisted that they are armed just in case.  
Emori, Raven, Echo, and a few others worked on bombs and grenades.  
Abby and Jackson spoke to a group of medics they found while Niylah spoke to Miller, both of them looking out the window, for any hope of a miracle.

All they could hope for was a miracle.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot that turned into a two-shot, possibly a three-shot. Let me know what you think so far.


	2. Waiting on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Josphine take a trip. Clarke faces her greatest fear and her greatest desire. Octavia remembers and grieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: mentions of attempted suicide, trauma, haunting imagery.  
> I will summarize what happened in this chapter at the bottom if you can't read this.

This had to be one of the stupidest things he had done and to be fair, he had done a lot of stupid things.  
He was risking it all, his life, the life of his family and friends, their safety.  
But this was about Clarke.  


And as far as he was concerned, Clarke would always be worth the risk.  
The slightest chance of her being alive was enough for him.  


When he saw Josphine's fingers tap, he felt hope flutter in his chest.  
He could see in Miller's eyes that he doubted him and when he told the others, they all exchanged looks as if he was running mad and they spoke to him in a gentle soft tone of voice, as if he was going to break, but it didn't bother him.  
They didn't understand his connection to Clarke.  
He knew she was alive, he knew what the fingers had tapped out, and he was going to do whatever it took to get her back.  


Even if it meant dying in the process.  
She was worth it.

* * *

He tugged on Josphine's chains and she groaned.  
"Will you stop doing that."  


She dragged out each word and he took a deep breath.  
It was easy to remember that there was someone else in Clarke's body when Josphine spoke like that.  
She sounded like a whiny child.  
She sounded like the type of girl he originally took Clarke for. A spoiled Princess.

* * *

"Walk faster."  
"You really have a death wish don't you?"  
She let out a giggle and his heart clenched.  


He had always hoped that he would one day hear Clarke laugh, carefree and happy, but he never imagined he would see her happy, not like this.  


"The faster we get you to Gabriel, the faster I get Clarke."  
"Gabriel isn't going to give you back Clarke. He's going to kill her."  


He tugged on the chain sharply and she yelped as she fell.  
"Ouch."  


Without even thinking he turned to look at her and found her smirking at him.  
"You can’t even stand the idea of hurting her pretty little face, can you?"  


Bellamy turned around and kept walking, and Josephine sighed and picked herself up.  
"You can’t stand the idea of hurting her physically, but hurting her emotionally well now that’s a different story, wow man did you do a number on her."  


His shoulders stiffened and he tried to keep his temper down .  
He did not want her to see that she was getting to him.  


He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and Josephine’s whispered into his ear.  
"God, if only you could have felt the hurt and pain she felt when she saw you and you killer girlfriend kiss. Her heart just shattered, but that is nothing compared to how you left her chained up screaming, begging you to save her daughter, only to find out you put her baby girl at risk. You did to her daughter what you would have killed other people for doing to your sister."  


He flinched.  
"Shut up, Josephine."  


She leaned in closer to whisper to him.  
“Do you how happy she is to be gone? She thought about pulling the trigger a few times, once when you left on a burning planet, the next time after she left you to die in a pit and your girlfriend tried to kill her, after that she thought of floating herself is what I think you call it, and then here, while all you tried to hurt each other she held a gun to her head believing she was the bigger threat to you all. Murphy had to talk her down and all he had to say was that you would have been devastated. "  


"No, she wouldn't. She’s stronger than that.”  
Josephine giggled, softly and bit on his ear.  
"She almost did."  


Then she stepped away and began walking in front of him.  
"Have you ever considered that she's better off dead? I see the way you all treated her, like she wasn't family. You all blamed her, even when she forgave each and every one of you every time you screwed up. Echo held a knife to her throat while Raven watched. Murphy pretty much taught me how to fool people. Octavia tried to kill her. You left her screaming, hell you even told her that she wasn’t your family. If you asked me, at least she died after one night of having a good time."  


Bellamy can't move.  
He can’t breathe.  
All he could hear is Clarke screaming, begging him not to leave her alone. not to leave her chained up. All he could see was her under him his hands around her throat.  
All he could see was her face as he tells her that Echo, Harper, Raven, Monty, Emori, and Murphy are his family. He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Josephine tugged on the chain and told him to hurry up.

* * *

They had been walking for another hour when he becomes aware of the fact that they are being followed.  
He tugged on Josephine’s chain, gathering it up until she's closer to him.  
She glared at him but her glare dropped when she saw the person behind him.  
He whirled around and found himself looking at the green eyes that belonged to his sister.  
“Bellamy? Clarke?”  
She sees the chain between them and shook her head as she gestured to it, her nose wrinkled.  
"Do I want to know?"  


Bellamy dropped the chain and he surged forward hugging her tightly. He felt relieved that she is still alive and not dead.  
Regardless of everything she was his sister and after losing Clarke he didn't think he could take the heartbreak.  


Octavia hugged him back carefully and he sighed.  
"Clarke’s dead."  
Octavia pulled away slightly from her brother and her eyes flicked to the blonde in chains.  
"Bellamy, Clarke is behind you."  
He shook his head, tears in his eyes.  
"No, Clarke was killed."  


Josphine stepped forward and gave them a smile as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.  
"Josephine Lightborne."  


The tall man behind Octavia grunted.  
Josephine’s eyes flickered to him and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
It made her look younger, more like Clarke.  


"Hi Gabriel."  
The way she said his name cut Bellamy deep. It was soft, full of longing.  


"Oh Josie. What did you do?"  
The man Gabriel looked at her sadly as he shook his head.  


Octavia’s eyes darken as she looked between her brother, Gabriel, and Josephine. Then she lunged, a knife under the girl's neck.  
"You killed Clakre!"  
"O!"  
Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her back to his chest and she let out a sob.  
“You killed her.”  


Josephine rolled her eyes.  
“Oh please you tried to kill her too.”  
Octavia stopped struggling and Bellamy watched as tears streamed down her face.  
“How? How did she die?”  


Josephine’s eyes flicker to the man holding Octavia. She closed her eyes at his stare.  
“She died alone, begging for someone to save her. She begged my father to stop.”  


Octavia dropped the knife and her knees gave out as she openly wept.  
“I’m going to kill you.”  


She looked up at Josephine hatred in her eyes.  
Bellamy stepped forward.  
“No!”  
Octavia turned to glare at him.  
“What do you mean no? She killed Clarke. You poisoned me for almost killing her!”  
“Clarke is alive. She’s trapped in her mind. It’s a drive. Remove the drive and we can get her back.”  
Octavia blinked, not sure to believe him.  
“She alive?”  
“She told me. Morse code.”  
She wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not but she knew her brother wouldn’t give up on Clarke.  


Octavia turned to look at Gabriel.  
“Is it possible?”  
The older man hesitated but then after he looked at Bellamy, nodded.  
“It’s risky.”  
Bellamy shook his head.  
“Clarke is worth the risk.”  


Josephine stomped her foot.  
“Doesn’t anyone care what I think? Like you are going to kill me to save her. She tried to kill herself. I think she’s better off dead.”  


Gabriel looked at his ex-girlfriend sadly.  
“You stole her body. She was unwilling. That makes the difference.”  


“I have her in my mind. She’s fading. She’s tired of fighting of making the hard decisions. Everyone hates her. She’s tired, Gabriel. What’s the harm in me staying? So my father stole her body… she’s tired of living. And I want a life. Her friends don’t care.”  


“But he does. He cares enough about Clarke to come here. He cares enough to risk starting a war. He cares. I cared like that once. I cared enough to do whatever it took to bring you back to life. I cared enough to risk it all, to steal innocent people.”  
Josephine grew quiet and Gabriel nodded sadly.  


He then gestured for them to follow him.  
Josephine dug her feet into the ground and Bellamy wanted to pick her up but his knee was killing him.  
Gabriel turned around and saw the issue and sighing, he picked up Josephine and threw her over his shoulders. She stopped fighting.  
Octavia unchains them and helped her brother limp to the motorcycles.  
Gabriel gets on one, Josephine behind him, the chain now keeping them together and Octavia climbs on the other Bellamy behind her.  
Bellamy tried to keep down the surge of jealousy he felt when he sees Josephine wrap her arms around Gabriel as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
She’s not Clarke. She’s just using her body.  
He had to remind himself of that.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the edge of the forest where a small cabin was nestled in between some trees.  
There’s a huge radio tower and Bellamy hears bits and pieces of songs and people talking. Octavia froze as she heard what sounded like a familiar voice.  


Her eyes flickered to Josephine and Gabriel who were heading inside before she followed them and her brother.  
Gabriel places Josephine on the table and she glared at him as he began to chain her up. She thrashed and snarled.  
“I won’t give up without a fight.”  


Octavia stepped forward and hissed.  
“Neither will Clarke.”  
Josephine groaned.  
“Don’t you people listen? Clarke gave up a long time ago. She stopped fighting when she lost everything.”  


Gabriel placed a hand on Octavia’s shoulder as her brother sunk into the chair next to the bed.  
“Take a breather O.”  
Octavia shook her head.  
“I’m staying.”  
She sat down and reached for her brother’s hand and he took it focusing on Josephine.  
Gabriel began to explain the procedure and risks but Bellamy was too busy looking at Josephine.  


He was going to bet Clarke back.  
He had to.  
This was supposed to be a new chance for all of them.  
They were supposed to start over.  
They were supposed to do better. Be the good guys.  
They were supposed to have more time.  
More time to forgive.  
More time to fall back into their old relationships.  
More time to figure out who they were and what they wanted.  
Clarke dying had taken all that time away.  
But now there's a chance to get her back.  
To get more time with her.  
Although if you asked him, all the time in the world wouldn't mean anything without Clarke.  
He had spent six years without Clarke, thinking she was dead.  
He refused to do that again.  


When Gabriel approached Josephine with a needle she began to panic.  
“Gabriel please no. Please I love you. Please.”  
Gabriel shook his head.  
“No Josephine. A line was crossed and you know it. We lost our humanity a long time ago. It’s time.”  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
He kissed her softly and gently placed the needle to her neck.  


She turned her head to look at Bellamy.  
“Bellamy!”  
Without even thinking he reached out a hand and squeezed Josephine’s hand, even when her eyes fluttered closed and her hand went slack he didn’t let her go.  


It seemed like years had passed as Gabriel worked to remove the drive.  
He worked slowly and methodically knowing that the man before him would break if he failed.  
Octavia had told him a lot about Bellamy and Clarke.  


The story was familiar.  
It was one he knew too well.  
Two people who loved each other to do reckless things to protect the other.  


His grief drove him to ensure that Josephine would live forever caused him to lose his humanity, Bellamy’s grief was driving him to risk destroying peace and another chance at a new life, putting everyone else at risk.  


Gabriel tried not to think about how he was killing his ex-girlfriend. He couldn’t afford a distraction. He couldn’t afford the feelings that would come when he through a lot about it.  
Josephine’s and his story didn’t have a happy ending.  
But maybe Bellamy and Clarke’s did.

* * *

Five hours after they first entered the cabin, Gabriel finished the last stitch, closing the wound.  
He let out a huge breath and turned to the two siblings.  
“I’ve done all I can. It’s her let turn. Either she wakes up….”  
Bellamy shook his head.  
“She’ll wake up.”  
His voice was firm, utterly convinced that Clarke would wake up.  


Bellamy released his sister's hand and covered Clarke’s hand with both of his.  
Octavia shook out her hand and Gabriel reached for her hand gently, examine it and massaging it to get the blood flowing again.  
He jerked his head towards the door and she nodded.  
They needed to give Bellamy and Clarke some space.  


Octavia sank down into the ground outside of the cabin and rested her head against the wall.  
“Is she going to make it?”  
“ I don’t know. I never have taken out the drive from someone who was still alive.”  
“If my brother lost her…. I don’t think he can go through it again.”  
“What about you?”  


Octavia grew quiet.  
“What about me?”  
“Can you lose her again?”  


Octavia bit her lip.  
“I don’t know. She’s kinda the only friend I had left. Monty and Jasper they- they are gone. And Clarke and I, we spent more time fighting than anything. I was really angry at her for a long time but she always forgave me. But I don’t want her to die. Besides my brother who hates me, Clarke is the only original friend I have. She was my first real girl friend. I don’t want her to die.”  


And with that, she burst into tears.  
Her shoulder shook and Gabriel wrapped an arm around her shoulder while she cried.  


He didn’t catch the things she said but he heard a few muffled words.  
“I didn’t get to say goodbye. I don’t tell him I loved him. I didn’t apologize. I’m sorry. I don’t want her to die.”  


About ten minutes later she pulled away and turned away from him.  
“I don’t want to lose her. If she dies, it’s not fair. She did so much for all of us. This was supposed to be a brand new life for all of us. Monty and Harper died so we could all live. She can’t die, not before I apologize and I tell her how important she was. Not before I Thank her for being my friend. For loving my brother.”  
Octavia pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed.  


Gabriel squeezes her knee.  
“She spoke about you. She was proud of you.”  
Octavia looked up at him sharply.  
“How did you know?”  
“I heard her radio calls.”  
“Radio calls?”  
“One every day for six years to your brother.”  


Octavia’s jaw dropped.  
That was a lot of radio calls.  
“I’m going to check in your brother. Sit out here. Listen.”  


And with that, he stood up and gestured to the radio tower.  
He walked into the cabin and she stumbled to her feet.  


She walked around the tower until she heard a familiar voice, loud and clear.  
“Bellamy.”  
It was Clarke.  
It’s been…”  
Octavia legs crumpled under her and she stayed like that, listening to the radio calls meant for her brother.

* * *

Gabriel walked in to find Bellamy resting his head on the side of Clarke’s bed, eyes closed. He took a look at the machines and frowned.  
Her heart was beating slower than he would have liked but it was her brain waves that troubled him the most.  
It was all over the place and without Josphine in her brain, it only meant one thing.  
Clarke was now fighting a war against herself in her brain.  
And the truth was that Clarke has only a few hours to fight before it became too late.  
Not just for her but for the rest of her people.  
So with that, he sat down and began to go over his notes on the anomaly.  
Octavia had done what no one else could, she had come back.  
Maybe Clarke could do the same?

* * *

Bellamy woke up to the sound of hushed whispers.  
“He’s going to say no. He wouldn’t go for it.”  
“He will be willing to risk it. I mean he came to find me to ask me to get the drive out. A lot could have gone wrong.”  
“But he knew and believed she was alive. My brother can’t lose her again. I know he can't.”  
“It might be our only chance.”  
“He won't’ leave her side! How are you going to tell him this is work but only if she does it alone?”  


His eyes flickered to the sleeping blonde.  
She was still not awake and his shoulders slumped sadly.  
He had hoped that she would wake up.  
He was all too aware that time was ticking away for the others.  
And he knew whatever they were talking about was not something he would like but if it meant he could get Clarke back, it would be something worth hearing.  
Then and only after listening to what they had to say would he make a decision.  


“What does Clarke have to do alone?”  
Both heads turned towards him.  
“You are awake!”  
Octavia glared at Gabriel but he said nothing but moved toward the bed and fiddle with something on the machine.  


“Gabriel? Is Clarke...is she okay?”  
“Do you see this?”  
Bellamy nodded.  
“Those are her brain waves.”  
“Are they supposed to look like that? What’s wrong?”  
“She’s fighting herself. Instead of fighting Josphine, which she was doing originally. She’s now fighting herself. Normally I would say give her a few days but I understand this is a time-sensitive mission. So I had the idea of taking her to the anomaly.”  


“Which there is no proof of working. Diyoza went through a few days ago and she’s still not back.”  
“But you sister went in and came out not even a full day later.”  


“It wasn’t easy.”  
Octavia shivered thinking about her time in the anomaly.  
“It won’t be easy. She will be twice as vulnerable as she is technically still sleeping”  


“She won’t be vulnerable. Cause I’ll be there with her.”  
Bellamy stated not backing down.  


Octavia reached for his hand slowly giving him time to back away.  
“You can’t go in. If you go in, you will be dealing with your own issues. You won’t be able to help Clarke while dealing with the anomaly yourself.”  
“What does the anomaly do?”  


Octavia bit her lip.  
“It made me conquer my greatest fear.”  
“Sometimes is lets you experience your greatest desire. I have never been swept up into the anomaly but I have been close enough to it to feel the effects.”  


“Greatest fear or deepest desire?”  
Bellamy didn’t like the sound of that.  
All eyes turned toward the blonde.  


“The question is, can Clarke do it? Can she fight her greatest fear? Can she see her deepest desire and not fall into it?”  
“It’s your call big brother.”  


Bellamy reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear and then let his thumb drift down her cheek.  
“Brave Princess.”  
He closed his eyes.  
He would do whatever it took to save Clarke but he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, vulnerable.  
But she was Clakre Griffin, his princess. She had beaten worse odds.  
“Let’s do it.”  


He had hope.  
He was breathing.  
She was breathing.

* * *

It’s a quiet walk to the anomaly.  
Octavia and Gabriel walked behind Bellamy who carried Clarke in his arms despite them warning him not too.  
His leg had been hurting but he had insisted and finally, they gave in, not wanting to waste any more time.  
Bellamy was not sure what to look for but he trusted his sister who knew how far he was willing to go to save Clarke to tell him when they found what they were looking for.  


Suddenly, the air grew heavy and Octavia stopped.  
“Bell?”  


But he ignored her.  
Instead, he walked forward as if in a trance.  
“Mom?”  


Octavia and Gabriel exchanged glances.  
“He’s hallucinating. We need to get him out of here.”  
“I tried, I tried so hard to keep them safe.”  


Octavia darted forward and throw her arms around her brother’s back.  
“I’m here Bellamy. You kept me safe. I’m alive. I’m alive. Clarke’s alive. She’s going to be okay but you need to let her go now.”  
He clutches Clarke tighter to his body and shook her off.  
“No! I can’t lose her, not again.”  
“Bellamy, do you trust Clarke?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then trust that she can do this. Put her down Bellamy. Put her down.”  
Bellamy hesitated and then gently placed her on the ground.  


The wind grew louder and Octavia could tell the anomaly storm was close.  
She tugged don his arm.  
“We need to go. We will be sucked in.”  
But Bellamy refused to move.  


The storm drew closer and closer and then Gabriel was there, helping her to tug Bellamy away.  
Bellamy began to scream as he watched the anomaly suck Clarke in.  
He fell to his knees as the wind died down.  
“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”

* * *

Clarke feels groggy. She tries to open her eyes and once she does, she finds herself staring at some flowers.  
She pushes herself up and reaches for the flowers.  
They were soft and she closes her eyes and she holds them up to her nose.  
They were beautiful.  
She didn’t want to get out of bed but her stomach growls so she climbs up and her feet sinks into a pair of warm moccasins.  
She makes her way out the door and finds herself in a small room. There was a plate of food waiting for her but then she heard laughter outside.  


Then the door opened and she finds herself looking at the smiling face of Bellamy.  
He looks happy.  
He looked like the Bellamy who first came to the ground.  
An image of him with a beard enters her mind but Clakre shook her head and places a hand on her temple.  


"Hi princess. Sleep well?”  
"Bellamy."  
He smiled at her, and then looked down.  
"Look its Momma."  


Clarke gasps and her eyes take in the child on Bellamy's hip.  
Big blue eyes, dark black hair Bellamy places the girl on the ground and she toddles over throwing her arms around her leg.  


Then what Bellamy said hits her.  
Momma.  
This was her daughter. Why couldn’t she remember her daughter?  
She freaking out internally that she doesn’t notice that Bellmay moves closer to her and the girl until Bellamy wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her forehead.  


"What's wrong Princess."  
She shakes her head.  
"Nothing."  
She not sure why to say. Something feels off.  


He kisses her forehead again before he looks down to the girl.  
"Rory, go see Uncle Jordan and Aunt Octavia."  
She waves goodbye and Clarke sees Octavia waiting for her at the edge of the fence through the window. Octavia raises her hand and Clakre automatically waves goodbye.  


She feels Bellamy’s hand tighten around her waist and then she squeals when he squeezes her ass.  
“Bellamy!”  
She turns around to scold him the second Octavia’s back is turned but then she was thrown over his shoulder and he places her on a table.  
"All mine today."  


He peppers kisses down her throat and on her jaw before he kisses her on the lips.  
She can’t help but sink into the kiss and her arms wrap around his neck. He pulls away slightly  
"I'm going to put another baby in you, today princess. We got all day. Going to put another baby in you. Going to watch you grow and care of our child in your stomach. Maybe we will get another girl only this time with your hair princess.”  


As he said that he was moving closer to her, nudging her legs apart, his hands trailing up.  
"Bellamy."  
She moans out and he pulls away and his eyes soften.  
"I love you. I love you so much.”  
Her hand reaches to touch his face and she sees the ring on her finger.  


“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  


Clarke blinks as then the image shifts.  
She’s sitting in front of a fire.  
Madi scoffs.  
“You never listen.”  
She stomps off but Clarke doesn’t care.  
She needs to see Bellamy.  


She freezes as she turns the corner.  
Bellamy is kissing Echo, a curly haired child attached to his leg.  
"Bell?"  


He turns to her and sneers.  
"Don't you see Clarke, I don’t need you. You aren’t my family. How many times do I have to tell you? You mean nothing to me.”  
His words are cruel and they cut.  
She can’t breathe.  
Echo smiles slowly  
“Maybe I need to remind her of her place Bellamy?”  
“Don’t waste your time on her.”  
Echo and Bellamy resume kissing and Clakre sees the ring on Echo’s finger and the way his hand hold her waist and that when she realizes that Echo is having a baby.  


She runs.  
She can hear laughter and it kicks her into a faster speed.  
Then she hears her name.  


“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  


“Come out wherever you are.”  
Then an arm around her waist and she finds herself looking at a beardless Bellamy.  
He holds up a finger to his lips.  
“Sshhh princess.”  


Her heart is pounding and he presses her against the tree and buries his head into her neck, pressing a kiss to her pulse point.  
She hears the sound of people running and then she hears a scream and Bellamy laughs into her shoulder.  


“Found you!”  
Bellamy pulls away and Clakre finds herself staring at Muorhy who is looking at them with disgust.  
“Seriously you two? You have like a million kids.”  
Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist.  
“What can I say I love her.”  


She turns her head only to see Cage Wallace and his arms are around her neck.  
She sees Bellamy and the others and she tries to scream but nothing comes out.  


“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  


She wakes up with a start and finds Bellamy hovering over her a look of concern on his face.  
“Bad dream Princess.”  
She shook her head wordlessly and he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“I’m right here. I’ll keep you safe.”  
She buries her head into his neck feeling his callused hands rub circle on her back.  
She closes her eyes.  


Then the fingers are softer, and the circles more heavily, digging into her skin.  
She opens her eyes to find Lexa looking at her.  
She screams and sits up and watehs as Lexa sits up and looks at her.  
She’s bleeding and Clakre can see the blood and the bullet hole.  
“I died for you! I try to help you and I died for you, you're the reason I'm dead.”  
Clakre scrambles off the bed crying as she kept hearing Lexa.  


She pushes open the door to find herself face to face with her father.  
“Dad!”  
She throws her arms around him but he shoves her towards the wall.  
“I died because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, I tried to save them and you killed them when they came down.You are a murderer. Wanheda indeed.”  


Clarke pushes past him and she freezes as Wells, Jasper, Roan, Maya, Charlotte all appeared in front of her.  
They all began to cry out, yelling at her, blaming her, and she runs and runs.  
Then she hears her name.  


“Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.”  


She runs faster and faster, her lungs are burning and her heart is pounding.  
There's a lake and the water’s dark, the current is fast.  
She runs the other away.  


“Clarke! Clarke Clarke!”  


She wakes up again and finds herself in bed. She slips on a cardigan and hurries out the door. Bellamy is standing in the middle of the room, bouncing a baby on his hips, while telling a story to a little girl who is sitting Madi’s lap.  
“Bellamy?”  


He turns to look at her.  
“Hi princess. How are you feeling?”  
She doesn't say anything, not sure what is happening.  
Her head is pounding  
He walks over to her and presses a kiss to her lips.  
“You should sit down. Jackson said you need to take it easy”  
Madi pushes the girl to the floor gently and helps Clarke sit down. The girl cuddles in close and rests her head on her stomach.  
That’s when she notices that her stomach is big.  


She is pregnant.  
Her hand flies to her stomach and she looks up at Bellamy who smiles at her  
“Amazing isn't it? Our little family is getting bigger. We finally are getting everything we wanted. A happy ever after”  
She shakes her head.  
Her head is hurting.  


She looks at Bellamy and he sneers at her.  
“How is fair?That you get a family and others don't. You murder millions of people. Jasper, Lexa, your father, Wells, Finn, all dead because of you.”  
She doubles forward clutching her head.  


“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  


A hand touches her shoulder and she looks up eyes wide.  
Bellamy looks at her concerned.  
“Are you getting your headaches again? The voices?”  
She shakes her head.  
“It hurts. Make it stop. Please stop.”  
He sits down next to her and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.  
“I got you, princess. I’m here. Strong princess.”  


She freezes.  
Long hair.  
Strong princess.  
That wasn’t right.  


She hears laughter and sees someone smashing up berries and she brings a hand to her hair.  
No red.  


“Red.”  
She says it quietly.  
“Madi helped me dye my hair. What color did we dye it?”  
“Red.”  
“When did we first get together?”  
“In the backseat of a car.”  


Clarke remembers a flash of black hair, a cocky smile.  
_Space Walker. _  
__

__She pushes him away.  
“You aren't real. This isn't real. You aren’t my Bellamy.”  
_ _

__“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  
_ _

__He advances at her but instead of being scared she stands up tall.  
“You aren't real. Bellamy and I will always forgive each other. Where’s Bellamy?”  
She moves away and he lunges and she takes off out the door.  
She can hear him chasing after her.  
__

__“Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.”  
_ _

__She keeps running.  
The voice is too angry, too harsh, too much like the Bellamy who tried to choke her back on Sanctum.  
Sanctum.  
Josphine.  
_ _

__“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  
_ _

__She keeps running, a hand on her stomach, dodging branches.  
She gets to the edge of a cliff and looks down.  
There’s a body of water.  
The water is dark the current is fast and she remembers Jasper jumping into saving Octavia.  
_ _

__“Bellamy! Bellamy! She’s…”  
It’s Octavia’s voice but she’s not around.  
Then she hears her name again.  
_ _

__“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  
_ _

__She drops to her knees and covers her ears.  
But she can still hear him.  
_ _

__“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  
_ _

__She looks down the cliff and that when she sees it.  
Bellamy, on his knees, at the edge of the water, calling for her.  
She can’t help herself.  
“Bellamy! Bellamy Bellamy!”  
_ _

__“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke! You a fighter. Come back.”  
_ _

__The desperation in his voice reaches to her and she closes her eyes.  
She sees him looking at her. “Brave Princess.”  
_ _

__“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  
_ _

__It’s coming from behind her and she turns to see an angry Bellamy charging towards her.  
_ _

__“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!”  
_ _

__She sees Bellamy crying on the ground.  
She shakes her head and closes her eyes again.  
Something is not right.  
She can see a shooting star that isn't a shooting star. _Can you wish on this type of a shooting star? _She can see him writing her name. _If I'm on that list, you are on that list. _She can feel him hugging her.  
_Brave Princess. _  
She opens her eyes and jumps._ _ _____ _

* * *

__

__

____

____

She hears the sound of feet rushing towards her.  
She pushes herself up and meets Bellamy’s eyes.  
“Clarke.” His voice is choked up. She takes him in- his soft eyes, his beard.  
His hand shakily reaches for her cheek and she closes her eyes when she feels his finger touch her skin.  
“Bellamy.”  
He pulls back and she shakes her head.  


She lunges forward wrapping her arms around him and he buries his head into her neck, his arm going around her waist and she lands on his lap.  
“You came back. You came back.”  
“I heard you calling for me. I heard you calling for me.”  


She pulls away and looks into his eyes.  
“I heard you. I heard you. You brought me back. You brought me back Bellamy.”  
He laughs shakily and uses a hand to wipe away a few tears.  
“You saved me. You saved me.” She cups his face.  
“I’m never letting you out of my sight princess.”  
He places a kiss on her forehead and she sinks into his chest.

* * *

Octavia walks away before she collapses against a tree, crying.  
She had been so scared.  
Dioyza had come out about ten minutes after Clarke had gone in with Hope on her hip.  
Gabriel had taken her back to the cabin to check on her and Hope leaving her to keep watch on Bellamy.  


As time passed, and Clarke didn’t come out, Bellamy grew more desperate. He kept screaming Clarke’s name.  
Telling her to fight.  
To come back to him.  
The one time she tried to tell him that maybe Clarke wasn't coming back, he had freaked out and she had backed off.  


But Clarke Griffin has always defeated the odds.  
She survived Mount Weather.  
She survived Praimfaya.  
She survived Jopshine.  
She survived the anomaly.  


There are some many thoughts in her mind and so many emotions in her.  
She finally lets it all out.  


She thinks back to the dropship and how Clarke made her smile. She thinks about Jasper and how he saved her. She thinks about Monty and the way he made her laugh. She thinks about Lincoln and how he loved her.  
She cries ever harder, mourning all she lost, mourning her dead friends, her dead lover, the brother she lost, the girl who died under the floor. She cries for her brother and Clarke who never could catch a break or find the right time.  
She cries for herself for what she had done, for who she had become, for those she had hurt.  


Once she gets her emotions back in check she heads back to them.  
Clarke is still on his lap and they are talking softly,  
“Clarke?”  
The blonde smiles at her.  
“O.”  


She hasn't been called that in a while.  
She falls to her knees.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. “  
Clarke reaches for Octavia and pulls her into a hug. She can feel Bellamy’s hand on her back steadying her.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. I got you. I got you.”  


Octavia pulls away after a few minutes and she wipes away her tears and Bellamy looks at his sister softly.  
They have a lot to work on but with Clarke by his side, in his lap, breathing he has hope that he will fix things with his sister.  


He places a hand under Clarke's legs and she lets out a surprised cry.  
“Let’s get you back to Gabriel.”  
“I can walk.”  
“I thought princesses were supposed to be carried.”  
“I stabbed you in the leg! You shouldn’t be carrying me.”  
Octavia laughs and they both turn to look at her. Clarke looks confused and Bellamy is amused.  
“It’s good to hear you two arguing.”  
Eventually, Bellamy puts Clarke down and she helps Bellamy limp back to the cabin.

* * *

Gabriel hears voices and Hope hops off the bed.  
She tugs on her mother's hand and he smiles the three-year-old’s eagerness.  
They step outside to find Clarke smiling.  


“Clarke?”  
She nods.  
“Gabriel Santiago. I heard a lot about you.”  
Clarke blushes.  
“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear from them.”  
Gabriel smiles.  
“Actually all the things I know is stuff I head from your radio calls.”  
Clarke stiffens.  
“Radio calls?”  
He points to the radio tower.  
“You can hear them.”  


Bellamy looks stunned and Clarke turns her head away. Diyoza laughs and Hopes claps her eyes.  
“They are being silly aren’t they sweetheart. Your leaders are being silly.” She coos and Hope gestures for Bellamy to pick her up.  
Octavia picks her up and transfers her to her brother’s arms as Hope cries.  
As soon as she is in Bellamy’s arms, she quiets down.  
Clarke is staring at him, lips parted, a soft smile on her face, a glint in her eyes.  


Gabriel clears his throat.  
“Let me check you out.”  
He leads Clarke into the cabin.  


Bellamy made to follow him but Octavia stops him.  
“You should hear them.”  
He looks at Clarke and Octavia take pity on her brother, knowing his dilemma.  
“I’ll sit with her.”  
He nods and then he walks around the tower and Octavia sees the second he hears Clarke’s voice. He sits down, Hope on his lap, Diynoza watching from a distance.  


“Are you coming?”  
The older woman grins.  
“Are you kidding? I have been listening to the radio calls for years. I want to see how this plays out.”  


Octavia shakes her head and heads into the cabin to see Gabriel shining a light in her eyes.  
“I would say you should rest but according to you radio calls you don’t know the meaning of rest.”  
Clarke laughs and looks up when she sees her.  


She pats the bed and Octavia grabs something from a nearby table. She stands behind her and gently begins to run a comb through Clarke’s hair.  
Clarke doesn’t fight her, she just closes her eyes and her shoulders relax.  
“How long was I gone?”  
“About thirteen hours.”  
“So we have less than seventeen hours to get back and stop a war.”  
“Just a regular day.”  
Octavia teases her and Clarke sighs.  
“We said we would do better, Monty asked us to do better.”  


Octavia pauses her hair brushing and wraps her arms around the older girl’s and rests her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.  
“And we are doing better. We will.”  
“I want to do better.”  
Clarke sniffs.  


“When- when I was gone, I was happy, I had a family. But then things changed and everyone was angry and they didn’t need me.”  
“Greatest fear, deepest desire. That’s what the anomaly shows you”  
Clarke nods.  
“It was Bellamy. Bellamy is both. He's my greatest fear, that I don't deserve him. That he doesn't need me, that all the people i killed means I don't get to be happy.I just want to be happy, O. I want a family, I want a home. I want Bellamy.”  
Clarke covers her mouth in shock and Octavia laughs tilting her head back as tears prickle at the back of her eyes.  
“It only took you about 150 years to admit it.”  
Clarke blushed and didn’t look her in the eyes and Octavia took pity on her and decided not to keep teasing her.  


“Your hair is done. Want me to cut it? It’s long again”  
Clarke picks up a stand and began to twirl it.  
Just like Octavia, Clarke had come back with long hair,the way it used to be back at the dropship.  
It doesn't bother her. Short hair reminds her of time spent alone on a planet with just a child and a radio, long hair reminds her of moonshine and laughter and happiness.  
“Leave it please.”  
Octavia nods and Gabriel approaches the bed.  


“You should sleep.”  
Clarke shakes her head.  
“We need to go. We have to head back. Everyone is still there. My mother. Madi. Miller. Jordan. We have to go back.”  
Gabriel pushes her back gently onto the bed.  
“Two hours. I have some motorcycles you can take back. “  
He hands her a cup of water and she drinks and she lays back and her eyes flutter close.  
“It’s a light sedative, enough for her to sleep. I’m going to get you your bikes.”

* * *

Bellamy listens to the radio calls with Hope and Dioynza as Clarke sleeps. He laughs, he cries, he screams.  
He has so much he wants to say to her. He wants to apologize for hurting her.  
He wants to hug her.  
Tell her that he wishes he heard the calls sooner, that things would have been different.  
He wants to go to Sanctum and hug Madi and ask for forgiveness from the little girl who asked for a story every night that he turned into a warrior, a leader before her time.  
He wants to tell Madi that he wants to fix things but isn’t sure how.  
He wants to tell Clarke that they have time now.  
Time to be happy, time to be together.  


But he won't tell her.  
Not yet.  
They have another war.  
He has things to talk over with Echo.  
But afterward, there will be time.  
He and Clarke will have all the time in the world.

* * *

He’s the first thing she sees when she wakes up and she tries to over and he shakes his head.  
“Slow down.”  
He helps her sit up and then gives her a drink of water.  
“We need to go back.”  


He sounds resigned.  
The last thing he wants to do is put Clarke in danger but he knows that she would insist on saving their people.  
Clarke hold up the drive.  
“I have our bargaining chip and an idea”  
“Let’s go save our people.”  
He holds out a hand to her and pulls her off the bed but as he’s about to let go she squeezes his hand tighter.  


They head outside to find Dionyza and Octavia arguing.  
“I can't put a child on a motorcycle.”  
“Well, I’m not leaving you behind.”  
Gabriel coughed and both ladies turn to glare at him,  
“Ladies, if I may present the sidecar.”  
He gestures to the cart he is wheeling out and attaches to one of the bikes.  
Diyoza puts Hope in the cart but frowns.  
“Is it safe?”  
“Very. You and I can ride together.”  
“I can squeeze in with my brother and Clarke.”  


Octavia straddles the bike and Clarke slides in behind her and Bellamy holds onto Clarke.  
And then they are off to save their people.  


They don’t have a lot of time, but as Bellamy holds Clarke close, he knows without a doubt that any time spent with Clarke is time well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Josphine taunts Bellamy about Clarke trying to kill herself and how she's happy. She brings up him telling Clarke she's not his family and the doctor.  
> They run into Gabriel and Octavia who has mixed feelings about Clarke but wants to avenge her.  
> Gabriel removes Josphine but Clarke won't wake up. He notices patterns in her brain that indicate she is fighting. He decided the anomaly is their best chance of saving her. Octavia listens to the radio calls (mentioned once)  
> Bellamy has a mini-breakdown near the anomaly but Octavia pulls him away and he breaks when it sucks Clarke up.  
> Clarke's greatest fear and deepest desire is Bellamy. She goes back and forth between scenes of her and Bellamy being happy with a family to Bellamy with Echo, or Bellamy saying horrible things to her. Cage Wallace, Lexa, Jake, and a few others make a brief appearance to torment her.  
> Clarke can hear Bellamy from outside the anomaly calling for her and eventually realizes that the scenes aren't real and wants out.  
> She gets out and she had Bellamy have a long hug.  
> They got back to the cabin and find Gabriel there with Dioynza and a three year old Hope.  
> Octavia and Clarke talk with Gabriel examines her and Bellamy listens to the radio calls.  
> They go back to Sanctum. 
> 
> An: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. You all can thank Claceherondale who left me a comment which I read and responded to during my brunch with some friends in which I had six mimosas. Long story short, I thought it was a comment for my other the 100 story and when I sobered up and saw that it was for this, I had a moment of panic because this chapter only had about 200 words and was nowhere near done but I wanted to keep my promise. But somehow I powered through and wrote over 5 thousand words. Thank you!
> 
> One more chapter: I'm going to aim to update before November. I have two other stories I am working on and several more ideas which I'm going to try to hold off on posting.
> 
> Thank you for reading, subscribing, the kudos, and the comments, and everything else. Means the world.


	3. We Have Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy come back with a plan to save their people and (hopefully) not start another war.  
> A lot of things need to be said.  
> What do Bellamy and Clarke do with all the time in the world they have?

War was inevitable.  
Miller had known this from the years he had been second in command to Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia .  
So, he wasn’t surprised that he was going to participate in yet another war.  


Then only difference was that his commander was the twelve-year-old daughter of one of his friends and former leaders.  
He didn't want to bring another child into war and despite the decision, he and Spacekru had made about keeping Madi and Jordan out of battle he knew that Madi would find a way onto the battleground.  
She was Clarke Griffin's daughter after all.  


She had been raised on stories about Bellamy the Hero and Octavia the warrior.  
Clarke told her about Raven the fighter and Murphy the survivor.  
Of Emori the cunning and of Miller the loyal.  
Clarke had filed Madi’s head with how great they are, what it meant to be a leader and he knows that Madi would fight for them, for her mother.  


And It scares him.  
She just a child.  
Only twelve.  


It reminded him too much of the dropship days which he doesn't want to remember because it's a reminder that only six out of a 102 remain. Possibly, four if Clarke and Bellamy didn't make it.  
War was coming and he had no choice but to stand up and fight. 

* * *

Madi is scared.  
She has voices in her head telling her to fight, others telling her to try to push for a treaty of peace, one that will put Bellamy and Clarke in danger when they come back. some voices are calling for her to kill Murphy, others for her to kill the primes.  
She doesn't want to lead anymore.  
She is so tired.  
Tired of having voices in her head tired of losing her mother, of losing family.  
The fear that her mother is dead is what keeps her by Jordan’s side.  
If Clarke and Bellamy are gone, then she will have no family left. They will be orphans together.  


Being around Jordan is easy he's new and optimistic.  
He doesn't remind her of the heartbroken look on her mother's face (the way Echo does) proof that her mother is a murderer (Raven).  
He doesn't remind her of the fact that her mother is dead.  
That the closest thing she has to a father figure might be dead.  


She is too young to be a leader.  
Too young to be twice orphan  
But here she is.

* * *

Murphy can hear the clock in his head but when he closes his eyes all he can think about the others. He thinks that if he does he wants to die remembering Raven’s smile, Harper’s determination, Monty's lindsss, Bellamy's laugh , Clarke’s voice and the way Emori looks naked.  


It’s funny he gave Clarke up because he was afraid to die but now he’s afraid to live. If he lived, he would have to live with the guilt of all the things he had done.  


He looks over to Emori who is with Raven, bent over some wires.  
He loved Emori and he meant what he said about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. She's his other half and it took him losing her for him to realize how important she was to him.  


He looks up to see Miller standing by the door, first line of defense.  
He places his hand on Jordan’s and gives him a look.  
“I’m going to stand with Miller. Don’t shoot yourself.”  
He takes his gun and moves toward Miller.  
Neither of them say anything to each other but Miller moves over.  
First line of defense, first to fall.  
They both committed great sins, pointing guns at friends. But right now they are united in protecting what's left of them.  
They both have committed sins against Bellamy and Clarke, this is them trying to make it right.

* * *

Raven is known for her steady hands.  
She’s good with machines, wires, anything that requires her to fix it.  
She made bombs.  
She fixed the Rover.  
She maintained the ship for six years.  
But you wouldn’t know it by the way her hands shake.  


She fiddles with the wires but her fingers keep trembling.  
All she can think about how wrong this is.  
They are going to war.  
They aren’t doing better.  
Nothing has changed.  
But everything is different.  
Bellamy and Clarke aren’t there to lead them.  
They might not even be able to save them.  


She wants to hate Clarke.  
It would be really easy to blame her for this.  
She’s the one who has nightblood. The one who went wandering off.  
She’s the one who somehow manages to tell Bellamy she was alive.  
It would be too easy to blame her for dying. For being the reason they even ended up here.  
But Raven can’t.  
She can’t blame her.  
She can’t hate her.  
She hates herself more.  
She can’t help but think about all the things she said to Clarke, all those horrible cruel hate-filled things.  
She thinks about her last words to Clarke.  
If Clarke died, if Bellamy didn’t bring her back, her last words would haunt her for the day of her life.  
Her memories of Clarke would be tarnished with anger.  


Her hand trembles and she drops the screwdriver when a hand grabs hers.  
She looks up to find Emori looking at her with pity.  
“I got it.”  
Raven wants to fight her but she stops, tired and nods.  
She walks to the other room to find Niylah crying as Jackson holds her, running a hand through her hair.  
She can hear him muttering.  
“They are going to be okay. They are going to be okay.”  
Niylah keep crying and Raven feels like she’s invading but she's frozen.  
Jackson pulls away from Niylah and cups her face.  
“We are going to get her back.”  
“What if she hates us? She’s family Jackson. Octavia despite it all is family. And we just let her be banished.”  
“Then we ask her to forgive us.”  
“And if she doesn't?”  
“Then we work on it. Tell me do you forgive her for what she made us do? For what she did to us?”  
Niylah was quiet.  
“I-I-I.”  
“Forgiveness takes time.”  
Niylah laughed bitterly.  
“Which we don’t have Jackson! We are going to war! We might die.”  
“Or we might live. Niylah everyone dies.”  
“I know.”  
She sank down onto a chair.  
“What they did, what they did to Clarke was wrong. But I'm tired of fighting in wars. I want peace. “  


Raven finally is able to move as she turns away and hurries to the washroom where she doubles over trying to calm her breathing.  
She doesn't realize she’s crying until arms go around her.  
When she is able to get control of her ears she finds herself face to face with Abby.  
“Please be safe out there. I can’t lose you too.”  
Raven nods and hugs the old woman again before she hurries off.  
She rejoins Emori and this time her hands are steadier, her heartbeat, on the other hand, is racing.  
There is so much at stake.  
Time is running out

* * *

It's decided that Echo will be the one to lock Jordan and Madi up when the time comes. She’s the only one who can do it, her training making it easier for her to push aside her feelings.  
She watches Jordan try to assemble the gun and she feels a stab of guilt.  
Jordan was pure, too good.  
He was about to be involved in a war.  
It was not what Monty and Harper would have wanted for their child.  


Her eyes land on Madi, whos hands effortless assembles her gun.  
It’s a sad sight, the fact that a child knows how to quickly and effortlessly assemble the gun.  
Its was she expected from Clarke's child but shooting an animal is different from shooting a person.  
Madi’s anger towards losing her mother was building her.  


If Clarke died, what would become of her?  
Echo look around the room, not one of them was capable nor did she think Madi would be willing to allow them to care for her.  
She toyed with the key in her hand.  
Soon she would have to lock them up, keep them safe, alive.  
For their parents. 

* * *

Emori was torn.  
Half of her attention was on Murphy, who was guarding the door with Miller.  
They are the first line of defense.  
The first to die.  
The other half of her attention is on Raven who has come back with steadier hands but she could still feel the tension, the nerves coming off her.  
She pays special attention to Raven's hands. Waiting to be ready to step in if they shook.  


Both Murphy and Raven are drowning in guilt.  
They were part of the original group but their betrayals have cut the deepest.  
Murphy was close to Bellamy and at one point Raven was one of Clarke's closest friends. Their guilt was distracting them.  


Raven is her best friend and Murphy is the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
She couldn’t imagine her life without them.  
She didn't want to.  


And she understood that if Clarke didn’t make it that Bellamy wouldn't either.  
It didn’t matter that Bellamy was dating Echo, that they were his family. Clarke was and always had been his main priority.  
The six years they spent in space was nothing compared to the year Bellamy and Clarke spent together.  
Clarke and Bellamy they were best friends, and the person the other wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.  


Her love for Murphy paled in comparison to the love Clarke and Bellamy had and the idea that they would not get their chance dug into her.  
How did she and Murphy, two traitors, deserve a happily ever after when Bellamy and Clarke didn't.  
How would they be able to live with themselves after the war was over?

* * *

The clock is ticking.  
Three more hours until Russell’s men would come for them.  
It would take a miracle to save them now.  
Niylah had started ushering people to various windows and floors, weapons in their hands.  
Some of the others snuck off to other buildings warning the people to leave when the had a chance or to stay and fight with them.  
Deliah’s parents were not fans of weapons but they stay there feeding them, keeping Jordan and Madi busy.  
Echo hovered nearby ready to trick them into a room and ready to lock them in.

* * *

Bellmay was trying to convince his sister to go with Dioyza and Gabriel to the others.  
He and Clarke were the ones who needed to deal with Russell, but of course, she didn't listen and neither did Gabriel.  
They insisted on coming with them and Bellamy wanted to scream. They didn't have time for this. Clarke was keeping quiet, letting the two siblings duke it out. 

Eventually, Diyoza rolls her eyes and picking up her daughter, she looks him in the eye.  
“If you can come into my camp with nothing more than a mug ready to destroy my people, you can handle these primes. If I had to pick a side, I could choose yours every time. You two, you two will do whatever it takes to protect the other. “  
The two had blushed and Octavia hides a smile.  


“Ready?”  
Clarke sighs and holds up the mind drive.  
“We got all we need. But there is something I need your help with.”  
She was looking at Bellamy who tenses.  
“There’s a video of what they did to me. I need you to find it and then play it so everyone can hear it and see it.”  
Bellamy shook his head.  
“No. Absolutely not. I’m not leaving your side.”  
Clarke looks at him. "Bellamy." "No Clarke. We are doing this together." She swallows hard and bites her lip and Bellamy balls his hands into fists. 

Diyoza steps forward.  
“I can get the videos, sounds like the least dangerous jobs.”  
Octavia jumps in. “I’ll go with.”  


“O.”  
She gives him a soft smile.  
“I’ll be fine big brother. You can count on me.”  
The three of them head off.  


Clarke looked at Gabriel and she feels a pang in her heart.  
She knows how much Josephine loved him and that he loved her.  
Yet he had given Josphine up for her.  


What made her more important than Jopshine?  
She knew that if she had been in his shoes, she wouldn't have been able to make the same choice. She could not imagine giving Bellamy up. Never again. 

“This isn't your fight Gabriel you don't have to come.”  
He shook his head and he looks toward where Russell is.  
“This is all my fault, I'm the one who created the primes. I'm the reason all this happened. It’s time. It’s time for the end of the primes.”  


Clarke reaches for his hands and she squeezes it.  
She steps toward Gabriel and cups his face.  
“She loved you, she didn't act like it but she loved you, she loved you so much.”  
Gabriel brushes her cheek and Clarke leans in close to kiss him softly and lightly  
Bellamy stands next to them,eyes wide, hand clenched into fists. He turns away, not being able to keep looking.  


She pulls away but doesn't move away.  
Gabriel has his eyes closed and when he opens them, his eyes are dark.  
He presses a kiss to her head.  
“He loves you you know.”  
Clarke turns to look at Bellamy, who seems to know that she is looking at him and his eyes soften when they meet hers and she feels her shoulders relaxed.  
“And you still love him. Six years is a long time to call someone every day.”  
She nods.  
“It is.”  
“He’s important to you.”  
“He is.”  


She moves to Bellamy and looks at him and she gives him a teasing smile.  
“I heard you got a gun?”  
He blinks at her and then grins and shakes his head and lifts his shirt up a little bit and Clarke sucks in a breath at the sliver of skin he is showing her.  
“Sorry to disappoint princess. No gun.”  
She touches his side and he shivers as her fingers brush his bare skin and she looks up at him.  


“Do you really think we can do this?”  
“Are we still breathing?”  
Clarke lets out a soft cry and she nods.  
Her hand reaches for his chest where she can feel his heartbeat.  
“Still breathing.”  
Bellamy closes his eyes and Gabriel clears his throat.  
They both look at him and he shrugs, a smirk on his face.  
“We have a deadline.”  
Bellamy glares at him but Clarke taps her finger on his collar bone and he nods.  
Clarke is alive and he’s with her.  
They are still breathing, they will be okay.  


* * *

People see them, and guns are pointed at them but Clarke looks them all in the eyes.  
“Tell Russell we need to talk.”  
Bellamy hates the guns that are trained on Clarke. He has no weapons on him, no way to protect her but Clarke races for his hand and rubs her thumb over his knuckles.  
“It’s fine Bellamy.”  
Gabriel steps closer to them as the guard tells them to go in.  


Russell stand in the middle of the room, a few guards guarding them, Simone next to him.  
Simone spits at her.  
“You murdered my daughter.”  
Clarke laughs and holds up the drive.  
“You murdered her first. Then you murdered me. This, this is on you.”  
Russell freezes as his eyes look at the drive in Clarke’s hand.  
She waves it as his eyes wide with horror as she tosses it to Gabriel.  
“I brought an old friend.”  


Gabriel looks at the man who was the father of the girl he loved.  
“Hello, Russell. Hello, Simone”  
Russell stumbles back a hand to his heart as Simone’s eyes narrow.  
Physically Gabriel was different but his voice, his mannerisms had not changed.  
“Gabriel.”  
“I thought you were dead.” Simone's voice is cold and calm.  
“I wish I was.”  


Clarke eyes the guards all who are looking confused.  
“What do you want?”  
Clarke steps forward and Bellamy shifts slightly ready to protect her at a moment’s notice.  
“I want you to tell the truth. Tell everyone what you have done, what you did to their children, their parents, their families, to me. Your time has come Russell Lightbrone. Your time has come Simone Lighborne”  
Russel threw his head, laughter spilling out of him. Simone looks at them, eyes narrowed, a smirk on her lips. Clarke shifts closer to Bellamy and his fingertips touch hers.  
She took a deep breath and when he stopped laughing he took a step towards her.  
“The truth? The truth is you, silly girl, your time has come. My people were fine before you came down. You are responsible for all of those, their deaths, the death of your people, my daughter lays on you. You are a murder, Clarke Griffin.”  
Bellamy steps forward and Clarke opens her mouth but then the screen on the room turns on.  
And all eyes turn towards the screen.

* * *

The screen in Deliah's parents home turns on.  
Raven looks up when the screen turns on and the screwdriver slips from her hand.  
“Raven?”  
Emori looks up and she lets out a cry.  
Niylah gasps and Abby collapses to the ground.  
Madi is frozen and Jordan feel sick.  
Silence filled the room as they watch the screen.  


Murphy and Miller aren't paying attention as they standing guard at the door.  
But then they hear it.  


“Please, please don’t do this. Please. Please, Russell. Please, Simone. Please. Mom! Mom! I want my mom! Please!”  
Clarke begging, pleading.  


Both men turn around and Murphy's gun clatters to the ground at the sight of Clarke restrained to a bed on the screen as Russell tries to reassure her.  
“Bellamy! Bellamy! Please! Don't! Bellamy!”  


Madi is crying and Echo has her arms around the smaller girl, keeping her from running out.  
Jackson and Niylah are around Abby as she cries.  
Murphy staggers toward Raven and Emori and he wrapped them both up turning Raven's head away from the screen letting her cry into his shoulder. Emori closes her eyes but she knows that Clarke's screaming and begging with haunt her. 

* * *

Bellamy shakes as he watches Clarke scream for him.  
He feels sick.  
While Clarke was murdered he was fighting with Echo, feeling sorry for himself and angry and upset at Clarke for having fun with the doctor.  
He had said horrible things other and yet she was screaming for him to save her.  
This was the third time he had left her changed up her calling for him.  


Clarke watches Bellamy's reaction of the video.  
This is why Clarke wanted him to find the videos, she didn't want to see his reaction.  
She didn't want him to see how desperate she was.  
He’s shaking and she steps toward him, forcing him to look at her as everyone else watches the screen.  
“I'm here. You saved me, You saved me.”  
He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers.  
She’s safe.  
She’s safe.  
He mutters it over and over to himself.  


While Clarke is comforting Bellamy, Gabriel is watching his men.  
Several of them are looking at the video in shock, some are eyeing Russell with disgust.  
The video stops and then there is a black screen before another video comes on.  


Jordan cries out when he sees Delilah and her mother drops her glass.  
Deliah is quiet as she lays down but then they see her eyes widen with panic as they insert the drive, and she starts to fight and then they watch her eyes stop and then Deliah is gone and Priya is there, slipping into place effortlessly.  


The screen fades to black and then another video appears. This time of a young man.  
Then it’s another girl.  
Then a boy.  
Then the camera switches to a screen with the names.  
It’s a long list.  


Clarke lets out a sign.  
Octvaia and Diyoza did it, and they did more than she expected them to.  
Her name is the last on the list.  
And then the words appear.  
_The time of the primes must come to an end._  


The screen turns off and Russell turns toward them, hand outstretched  
“You think it will be that easy? The primes are gods.”  
“Tell me do gods bleed?  
Clarke takes a quick step and her knife is slicing throuhg his arm and Russell grabs his arm as blood come out.  
She stands up straight but Bellamy cries out as Simone wrap her arms around her, a gun in her hand pointed to Clarke’s head.  
Clarke doesn't look afraid or upset.  


“Give me the drive.”  
Russell stares at his wife.  
“Simone.”  
“Shut up Russell! Give me the chip.”  


Bellamy has no weapon on him and he's panicking.  
He should have insisted they head back to the others to get weapons, to get back up.  
But Clarke had insisted in going straight to Russell, not want others to die.  
But now he might lose her again.  


Gabriel looks at Simone and her guards.  
Some of their guns are raised, others aren't.  
But Gabriel notices that guns are on Clarke and Simone.  
Not on him or Bellamy.  
Clarke locks eyes with him and he knows that she is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her people.  
Her eyes flicker to Bellamy and then back to him and he nods.  
He will take care of Bellamy if Clarke doesn't make it.  


“It’s time for the primes to end.”  
Simone hisses.  
“Don't pretend that you aren't one of us. You created the primes, you created us.”  
Gabriel nods.  
“I did and I regret. Somewhere along the way, we lost our humanity. We lost who we were. We are no more than shells inhabiting another shell.”  


Russell looked between them both.  
“So what should we do? Killing us won’t bring them back to life. She shouldn't even be alive. She murdered Josephine! Doesn’t that bother you? Josephine, my daughter the woman you loved! The reason you created the primes in the first place is dead! Murdered by Clarke and Bellamy.”  


Gabriel shook his head, the drive in his hand shaking.  
“You killed Jopshine. I brought her back, and it was wrong. She wasn't the Josphine I loved. We aren't gods. We never have been.”  


Simone's hands shake and Clarke takes advantage of this to jab her elbow into her and she darts away, Bellamy reaching for her and pulling behind him.  
Simone hisses at her and fires her gun. 

Bellamy shoves Clarke to the ground and Gabriel hits the ground, the mind drive tight in his hand. There are two thumps on the ground.  
Clarke tried to push Bellamy off her, sure that he's bleeding.  
Four more thumps hit the ground and Gabriel sits up.  
“Wow.”  
Bellamy moves up slowly and Clarke runs her hand over him as she sat down looking for any blood, any injuries.  


But his eyes are focused elsewhere.  
Clarke turns to see Octavia, dart guns in both hands, a wide smile on her face.  
“Told you all can count on me.”  
“Tranquilizers?”  
Octavia shrugged.  
“Found a whole stash of them. Diozya found the gun and she played the videos while I came here.”  


She nudges Simone’s body with her foot.  
“So what now?”  
Clarke looks at the fallen bodies around them and she sighs.  
“I don’t know.”  
She looks at Bellamy.  
“I’m tired of making hard choices.”  
Bellamy nods and he’s absentmindedly running his thumb over her knuckles.  
Gabriel is quiet but then he freezes.  
“Do you hear that?”  


Octavias tilts her head and then her eyes widen.  
Clarke and Bellamy exchange looks as the sound of loud shouting and angry voices reach them. They stand up, Clarke helping Bellamy up and he feels his leg throb. He’s sure that if Clarke were to check the bandage it would be bleeding. Or at the very least swollen.  
“What do we do?”  
Octavia moves closer to them and she hands the gun to Gabriel as the shouting becomes louder.  


The door to the palace burst open and they find themselves facing the angry mob.  
Clarke moves in front of Bellamy but he's behind her, ready to protect her.  
But to their surprise, the mob seems to die down as they realize there are bodies on the ground  


“Are they dead?”  
“No, simply unconscious.”  
Bellamy clears his throat.  
“Are you going to kill them? Kill us?”  


One of the women raises an eyebrow.  
“Why would we kill you? You told us the truth. Besides, I think you have suffered enough.”  
A couple of the people murmur in agreement and the woman looks at Russell and Simone.  
“Do you think we should kill them?”  
She sounds confused and Clarke realizes that without the primes the people have no one in power.  
She closes her eyes hoping that responsibility doesn't land on her.  


Octavia can't help but look at her brother and Clarke for their answer to the question.  
It's instinctual.  
Clarke shakes her head.  
“I don’t. I don’t want… I don't want to decide. I'm tired of making these types of decisions.”  
She looks at Bellamy and he pulls her close and she sighs.  
“May I make a suggestion?”  


All eyes turn to Dioyna who waves as she enters the room .  
It’s quite a sight. Hope is strapped to her back and Diyoza has a gun in one hand. Hope waves when she sees Bellamy.  
“Bell!”  
Bellamy and Clarke both smile and Diyoza gives them a smile before she turns her attention to the crowd of people.  
“When I was alive, something they used to do was listen to what they have to say and then a group of people decides on the punishment.”  
“Tell us more.”  


Diyoza nods and she gestures for Bellamy to unwrap Hope and when he does Diyoza kisses her before handing her off to Clarke who watches her walk away eyes wide.  
“Ummmm.”  
Bellamy laughs and helps her fix Hope in her arms so Clarke is more comfortable.  
Octavia can help the smile on her face and Gabriel places a hand on her back.  
“I’m going with Dioyza, see what I can do.”  


Octavia head over to her brother and Clarke.  
“Go clean up, find some clothes. I’ll take Hope.”  
They look at her.  
“Please find something that isn't Black.”  


When the comeback, Clarke is in black pants but a blue tank top, a gray cardigan over her frame.  
Her brother is in a gray shirt and black pants but the most noticeable change in his face.  
His beard is gone.  
Dioyza join them and slowly whistles when she sees Bellamy.  
He ducks his head and misses the soft smile that appears on Clarke’s face.  


“We should go to the others.”  
Bellamy looks at his sister and Dionyza.  
“We will vouch for you. Come back with us please.”  
“Monty and Harper asked us to better. Doing better means everyone getting a second chance, or a third or how many chances we are on.”  
Diyoza's eyes drift to Hope who smiles up at her and she nods.  
“It would be nice to have babysitters around.”  
Octavia laughs and Bellamy shake his head and calls out to Gabriel.  
“You should come to Gabriel.”  
He blinks at Bellamy who narrows his eyes at him and Clarke shakes her head.  
Gabriel had been looking at Octavia as she laughed.  
“I would like that.”  
Bellamy huffs and Clarke sighs.  
The sibling made be at odds but Bellamy’s protectiveness will never change.  
They bid their goodbyes to the Sanctumites and as they head to where they had stashed the bikes, they watch the other primes be rounded up.

* * *

They heard the roar of machines and everyone tenses.  
After the video, there was a brief discussion as to whether to head out and fight but Miller had shot down the idea.  
He was hoping that Russell would honor his word to them and a part of him was shopping for a miracle.  
Also, there was the issue of the angry mob that was heading to the palace after the videos.  
The last thing he wanted was to hurt any innocents.  
But that didn't matter, the deadline was up.  


Miller and Murphy exit the building, guns drawn, the first wave following them but then Murphy's gun clattered to the ground.  
"Jackson!"  
Jackson hears the panic in his boyfriend's voice and rushes out.  
The others followed him and Madi follows them despite Echo calling out to her.  


In light of the video, Echo had completely forgotten about keeping Madi and Jordan in one room away from the action.  
Jordan was quick to hobble after her but Madi stopped causing Jordan to nearly stumble.  
They all stood still.  
Time had stopped.  


Murphy was in shock.  
From a second, he felt like the way back in time.  
Bellamy was clean-shaven. Octavia look like she was sixteen and Clarke had long hair again.  
Murphy couldn't believe it.  
They were there.  
They were alive.  


Clarke looks at all of them until her eyes land on Madi.  
She lets out a sob. “Madi.”  
She lurches forward and several hands reached for her but Madi is flying past theme her arms around her and both girls collapse to the ground.  
Clarke buries her head into the girl's hair and Bellamy gave them all a nod, telling them it was really Clarke.  
A wave of relief hit them as they realized that was Clarke.  
Clarke was back.  
She was alive.  
Bellamy is staring at the reunited pair with a soft smile before he turns away and looks at them, wanting to give them privacy.  


Clarke wraps her arm around her daughter, running her ran through her hair.  
“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. I love you so much Madi. I love you so much.”  
She pulls away, cupping the young girls face.  
Madi is crying, desperate to be back in her mother's arms. She can hear the voices telling her that love is weak and that she is being weak but she doesn't care. Clarke is alive.  
Clarke wraps her arms around her again, swaying lightly.  
“I almost lost you. You died. You died.”  
Madi mumbles into her hair and Clarke pressed a kiss to her head.  
“I’m here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, baby. I'm here.”

Murphy's eyes land on Octavia who was tucked under Miller’s arm.  
Octavia had her own reunion as Clarke had hers.  
When she laid eyes on Miller, she had hung back, not sure if she was welcomed but to her surprise, Miller had wrapped his arms around her and after a few seconds, she relaxed.  
Murphy watches the older boy press a kiss to the girl’s hair, mumbling things into her hair and he watches Jackson check her for any injuries. Niylah is next and she presses a light kiss on her forehead .  
Murphy notices that Bellamy has yet to greet anyone.  
Bellamy was watching the reunions as the man no one knew and Diyoza stood next to him.  
He knew he should be hugging his family, rejoicing that everyone was alive but he couldn't forget the way they treated Clarke. 

Octavia and Raven exchange nods but Raven's eyes flicker to Clarke.  
She and Madi are still on the ground but Abby had joined them.  
No one had the heart to interrupt the mother and daughter reunion.  
But then Clarke pulled away and her eyes land on Jordan, taking in his appearance.  


“Oh, Jordan.”  
She stands up and steps forward and Jordan wraps his arms around her.  
Losing her was like losing a family member.  
He had grown up hearing these stories and losing her made him feel lost.  


Meanwhile, Madi had thrown herself into Bellamy's arms and Murphy could hear her crying.  
“You brought her back, you brought her back.”  
“I promised I would.”  
He watches Bellamy tremble, as he holds Madi in his arms, his eyes on Clarke, tears in his eyes.  
"You brought her back."  


Murphy looks to his side and sees Echo studying the scene.  
He feels a wave of pity for Echo but he had warned her on the ring.  
He warned her that she would always be competing with a ghost.  


Clarke was muttering apologies to the younger boy. She had so much to apologize for the entire time Jordan was telling her she had nothing to apologize for.  
She broke away from him, wiping in his tears away and her eyes zero in his wound.  
“Jackson took care of me.”  


She turns to look at Jackson who dropped his medical bag and simply swept her up into a hug.  
Clarke feels safe in the arms of the man who had watched her grow up.  
“Welcome back Clarke, welcome back.”  
Clarke hugs him tightly and when she broke away, her eyes land on Miller.  
Octavia slips from under his arm.  


“Nathan.”  
It startles a lot of people. They were so used to his last name, many forgot he had a first.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Griffin.”  
Miller hugs her tightly and she rises to her tiptoes swaying.  
“Thank you for keeping them safe. Thank for believing in him. Thank you for protecting them.”  
“I promised you, that I would have your back.”  


Miller doesn't know how to tell her that he doubted Bellamy's the claim of her being alive.  
How he thought that Bellamy had lost it when he said the tapping was morse code. That when he learned about her death, he was so angry he punched a wall, and later cried into his boyfriend's shoulders  
How the only reason he stood by Bellamy was that he couldn’t crush Bellamy's hope.  
He knew that Clarke would haunt him if anything happened to Bellamy and he couldn't lose another family member.  
How he had promised to watch over the Blake and Griffin family and he would not fail them again.  
There was so much he wanted to say.  
All he could say was.  
“I missed you.”  
Clarke hugs him tightly and when they pull away, he wipes her tears away.

* * *

Clarke looks at them and it becomes too much for Murphy who walks away, guilt eating at him.  
Raven does the same but she heads inside.  
Bellamy isn’t sure how Clarke will take it but she doesn’t even blink an eye.  
She will talk to them later.  


To Bellamy’s surprise, Emori surges forward first, throwing her arms around Clarke.  
After a moment of shock, Clarke wraps her arms around Emori.  
Clarke is taken back but the fact that Emori is hugging her it takes her a minute to realize that the girl is muttering apologies and thank yous in her ear.  
“Thank you for saving us. I'm so sorry Clarke. Thank you for letting us live. I'm so sorry for what I did, for what we did. For what we said.”  


After Emori is Echo who simply nods at her.  
Clarke holds out a hand to her and Echo take it.  
“Thank you.”  
Clarke doesn't say what she is thanking the girl for.  
There is too much for her to thank her for,  
For taking care of her child.  
For loving Bellamy.  
For letting him save her.  
For standing by his side.  
For offering to fight for her.  
For protecting her family.  
Echo nods, a sad smile on her face.  


She leans and whispers.  
“Roan was right about you two.”  
Echo steps back and walks over to Bellamy who looks at her sadly as she kisses his cheek softly.  
They will talk soon.

* * *

Jackson ushers Jordan back to bed and Miller heads to deal with the unknown man who Octavia is vouching for. Niylah heads to collect the guns and Abby goes with her leading Diyoza and Hope to a bed.  
Emori heads in ushering Madi to bed. The girl had not slept since Bellamy had left. Madi refuses until Clarke presses a kiss to her daughter's head.  
“I’ll be there in a bit.”  
Bellamy opens his mouth to argue because she needs the rest but instead, she moves closer to him and that seems to placate him for a bit.  
“I will be here when you wake up, promise. Go take a nap Madi.”

* * *

Bellamy doesn’t want Clarke to leave his sight but she squeezes his hand and tells him that she’s going to find Raven.  
She finds Raven in her room, fiddling with a screwdriver.  
Clarke knocks on the door. Her heart is beating fast.  
A part of her expects Raven to yell and scream at her but Clarke meant what she said to Octavia.  
She wants to do better.  
And doing better means talking and forgiving others but also forgiving herself.  
“Raven.”  
Raven drops the screwdriver as she turns to look at her but Raven crumples and Clarke holds her, the two girls sliding to the ground crying.  


Raven buries her head into the blonde's long hair.  
It feels like they are eighteen again and somehow it gives her the strength.  


“I’m so sorry Clarke. I’m so sorry. I said such horrible things to you. I was just so angry and lost. You were a martyr on the ship and it was easy to hate you for not making it. I hated you for not being there. For staying behind, for breaking our hearts. But then you were alive and all the hatred and anger were still there and I didn't know how to deal with it. Suddenly you had someone else who you loved, someone who you put before us and it felt like a betrayal because we mourned you and moved on but you were alive and you hoped that we were alive. Don't look at me like that, Shaw, he told me all about the radio calls. And I feel guilty because I didn't fix the radio, afraid that if we called, we wouldn't get an answer.“  


“I lost you.”  
Raven sniffles and Clarke runs a hand through her hair, her tears falling on Raven’s back.  
“I’m right here. I'm here Raven. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Finn and about Gina and about Shaw. I'm so sorry Raven."  
Raven pulls away.  
“You shouldn't be apologizing to me. When Bellamy, when Bellamy told us about Josphine all I could think about was the horrible things I said to you, the last things I said to you.”  
Clarke has never seen Raven like this.  
“And they hurt but I hurt you just as bad. The things I've done are unforgivable and I have to live with that Raven. But I want to do better. I want us to do better. I'm not asking you to forgive me now and I don't know if I can forgive you now but I know that one day I can and I will.”  
Raven closes her eyes and nods.  
“One day?”  
She opens her eyes to find Clarke looking at her.  
“Raven, we got time. We got time.”

* * *

Murphy ends up by the lake where Bellamy tried to drown him, and Clarke saved him.  
He betrayed Clarke, he betrayed Bellamy, his family all because he was scared. He was ready to kill Clarke if it meant he was safe.  
He was still the same boy form when he first landed.  
He hadn't changed, he wasn't doing better. He cries silently.  


Clarke sees Murphy crying alone and she thinks about what Bellamy had told her, the anger in his eyes and voice.  
But all she could feel is pity for the boy who simply wanted to risk it all for love, all he wanted to do was survive by any means possible.  
She can't hate him for that.  


So she wraps her arms from behind him and he shakes reaching for who is hugging him.  
“I’m so sorry Clarke. I'm so sorry.”  
“It’s okay Murphy, it's okay. You saved me, you saved them.”  
Murphy pulls away from her, his eyes red.  
“I killed you.”  
She shakes her head and moves so she's in front of him.  
“Murphy, If you hadn't agreed to help her, she would have killed you. She would have killed Madi and Bellamy and everyone else. You saved them. And yeah it hurt to know how easily you were able to give into Josphine but I was in her mind. She would have killed them, hurt you. She was hoping to find someone else with nightblood. But you didn't know, you didn't know I was alive and you did what it took to keep my daughter, our people safe. And for that, I understand.  


He looks up at her, she looks like an angel of mercy, blue eyes, golden hair.  
“Do you forgive me?”  
He knows that what he has done is unforgivable but he has to ask.  
Clarke takes a moment to think about it before she shakes her head  
“No. Not today.”  
Murphy’s head falls and he cries silently but she presses her forehead against his.  
“But I will. We have time. Time to forgive each other for all the things we have done to each other, to others. We have time John Murphy. For the first time in forever, we have time. ”  
A few tears hit his lap but he doesn't care.  
He cries and Clarke holds him as he does so. 

Bellamy watched Clarke press her forehead to Murphy's.  
He doesn't turn as Echo stands next to him, eyes on Clarke in disbelief that she is alive.  
“Bellamy.”  
He finally tears his eyes away from the blonde and Echo is looking at him.  
“Echo.”  
It’s an apology and a plea.  
Echo sighs and presses her forehead against his.  
“You said nothing would change on the ground, and you weren't wrong, on the ground Clarke Griffin has your heart. She always had.”  
“Echo, I swear nothing happened.”  
“And I believe you. But I deserve someone who can love me fully. Your heart belongs to her, and hers belongs to you. I have always known that. Bellamy, you are a good person, you deserve to be happy. So be happy.”  
She kisses him softly and before he can say anything she’s gone.  


He turns back to Clake and Murphy, who is on his knees in front of her, arms around her waist and he watches Clarke run her hands through the boy's hair.  
He is torn between anger at Murphy for his betrayal and love for his family. He knew Clarke would point out that if he could forgive her, he should forgive Murphy. 

* * *

Clarke knows he’s there. She can feel the weight of his gaze, the concern in his eyes.  
Afraid that if he takes his eyes off her for more than a minute, she would disappear. He sits next to her and slowly his fingers search for her. They sit there staring out at the lake, as the sun sets, fingertips touching.  


“Bell.”  
“Hi princess.”  
She turns to him and she freezes as he traces her cheekbone.  
"I sat out her after Josphine told me what happened to you and all I could think about were the stars and I knew what I would wish for."  
She chokes out a sob, her blue eyes taking him in.  
She can see the way his brown eyes are soft and the constellation of freckles on his face, freckles she never thought she could touch.  
Her hand traces his jaws and he closes his eyes, lips puckering as her hands drift to run her hands over hsi cheekbones, over his freckles.  
“Clarke."  
There's a pause then he starts again.  
" Fuck, princess. I don't think I can lose you again, I can't lose you ever again. I need you, Clarke. I need you.”  
Clarke says nothing but he can feel her hands tremble and his hand reaches for her wrist.  
Her pulse is fast and he presses a kiss to it.  
"I can't lose you again."  
“I'm here. I'm right here”  
She raises their hands to her chest and he can feel her heart, she’s alive.  
“You will always have me.”  
Clarke smiles, tears streaming down her cheeks and he presses his forehead against hers.  
“You will always have me, princess.”  
It’s a whisper but he wants to yell it.  


He pulls his head away slightly and then he leans his head down and kisses her softly.  
She trembles and he pulls away only for her to kiss him.  
Her hands reach for his curls and his hands find her waist to pull her onto his lap.  


The world could end, it could burn but none of that matters because he is kissing Clarke Griffin.  
This is their moment.  
Just for them.  
There is no one else but them.  
They pull away, breathing hard and he presses his lips to her forehead before he pulls away.  
They have a lot to do but he could care less.

They have a long road to recovery and far too many problems to sort out.  
But none of that matters.  
Not now, not tonight, not when she finally has Bellamy in her hands, not when she has had her lips on his.  
Not when he's finally here and he is finally hers.  


“So what now?”  
Bellamy smirks as his thumb strokes her cheek.  
“Whatever we want princess.”  
Clarke laughs throwing her head back.  
“Whatever we want?”  
Bellamy grins.  
“Whatever we want princess.”  
“I want you.”  


The second the words are out of her mouth he kisses her again, this time harder, licking her lip until she parts them.  
His hands grip her waist and he feels more alive than ever. Her hand are around his neck and he feels her tapping out something.  
It takes him a bit to figure it out, because he's kissing Clarke and it's hard to think in about morse code, when you have a pretty girl in your arms, kissing her the way you wanted to kiss her for the last hundred years or so.  
He laughs against her mouth once he gets the message.  


Clarke pulls away, blue eyes bright. Hand trembling over her heart, he starts to tap.  
She smiles, eyes full of tears.  
Message received.  


“Together?”  
“Together.”

* * *

**Bonus**  
“Bellamy. I really want a nap.” She yawns and he chuckles as she nuzzles into his shoulder.  
“Let’s get you into bed princess.”  
He pats her ass as she stands up and she gives him a cheeky grin. “Is dropship Bellamy making an appearance?”  
Clarke lets out an undignified squeak as he squeezes her ass before he hauls her over his shoulder.  


As they enter the room she can feel her face turn red as she catches sight of Miller and Emori laughing and Murphy and Octavia both diving for Jordan and Madi’s eyes to cover them.  
Echo smiles as she clicks her glass with Raven.  
He puts her down as his leg hurt and she scowls at him but she doesn't move more than half a millimeter away from him.  
Bellamy turns to look at everyone.  
“So umm, we are going to bed. Please don't bother us unless there is another war threat.”  


And how that they take off the sound of catcalls and laughter and finally following them.  
But as they hurry, they both slow down. Clarke doesn't want to go to her room and Bellamy doesn't want to go to the one he had with Echo. 

So they both choose an empty room.  
“Will you stay?”  


He nods and then swallows as she shrugs off her pants and crawls into bed.  
He crawls in behind her and she turns towards him and his hand reaches for her face.  
She’s here.  
She’s alive.  
They have time now.  
Time to figure out who they are.  
They to figure what they want, who they want.  
Time to figure out the rest of their lives.  
Time to sleep.  
Time to love.  
They have all the time in the world now.  


His fingers tap out a message on her cheeks and she smiles sleepily.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! This is the end! Thank you so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and subscribing! It means a lot to me.  
> Hope you liked the last chapter of this


End file.
